


October 1st: A Sweet Morning

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve wakes up to Bucky making toffee apples.





	October 1st: A Sweet Morning

The first thing that Steve was aware of when he woke up was that the space next to him was unnervingly empty and cold. The second was the sound of the smoke alarm. The third? That was the smell of burning drifting up to the bedroom. 

Super-soldier or no, Steve was pretty sure he'd never moved as quickly as he did then when he tore out of bed, skidded out of the room and took the stairs 3 at a time before sprinting into the smoke-filled kitchen.

Which was where he found Bucky.

Out of breath more from the fear coursing through him than from the exertion, Steve slammed to a halt as soon as his eyes found the hunched form of the brunet at the sink. 

"Buck." he gasped out, causing the other man to turn with a sombre expression and a single raised eyebrow. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Bucky's demeanour instantly became more sheepish when he noticed the clock on the wall, it was only 3:30 in the morning. Chewing his bottom lip, his quiet response was almost lost into the morning air, "Sorry Stevie... I was tryin' to make toffee apples." 

"At 3 in the morning?!" 

"Well, it's October now Steve!"

"It's 3 in the morning Buck!" Steve replied, finally letting the tension in his body drain away, leaving behind a throb of exhaustion that can only come from being rudely awoken. 

Moving across the kitchen with graceful steps Bucky slid into Steve's space and wrapped him into a warm embrace, "Sorry doll. I thought it'd be a sweet treat for you to wake up too... but I kinda had a disagreement with the caramels." 

Steve nuzzled his way into the junction of the other man's neck and shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent that was all Bucky as the loose tendrils of the brunet's hair fluttered against his cheek. "I've told you to stop arguing with the food Buck, it's just burning itself out of spite at this point.." he trailed off before letting out a sharp squeak at the pinch to his butt-cheek that undoubtedly came from metal fingers. 

"Yeah you think you're real funny, don't ya punk? Well, jokes on you pal cause I've still got a packet of toffees left and now I'm not gonna share them with you." Bucky huffed dramatically as he stepped away and began to walk out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"What? You have to share Bucky! Bucky!" Steve shouted as the man in question took off at a run, the blonde quickly giving chase before the pair crashed onto their bed in a tangle of limbs that eventually morphed into a kiss as sweet as the toffees flavouring their tongues.


End file.
